1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a differential circuit and an image sensing device including the differential circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensing devices capture images using the photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices are classified into charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. The CMOS image sensing devices have come into widespread use. This is because analog circuits and digital control circuits of CMOS image sensing devices can be realized on a single integrated circuit (IC).